Alucinación
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Tomoki y Takuya.. han pasado los años y tomiki entra a la universidad


Alucinación.  
By ryu-kun.  
  
Mi segundo fic de Digimon Frontier.  
  
Y seguimos con el pequeño Bao.. digo Tomoki.. Lo siento pero es que son muy parecidos.. :P  
  
Fiebre..  
  
Más Yaoi..  
Un poco más fuerte.  
Onichan siginifica hermano mayor.  
P.V. Significa Punto de Vista  
  
*****Tomoki P.V.*****  
Doce años..  
Han pasado doce años desde la última vez que nos vimos..  
No he sabido mucho de los demás..  
Mis padres estan muy contentos de que haya entrado al intituto Nekomi.  
  
Ha passado mucho tiempo desde que ví a mi Onichan..  
Sé que vive por aquí..  
Cerca esperaba poderlo encontrar cuando andaba buscando un departamento cercano a la universidad.  
Pero no lo he encontrado nada.  
  
Debe de estar muy ocupado terminando sus estudios.  
Querría verlo de nuevo.  
Desgraciadamente mis padres no me dejaron verlo..  
La ultima vez que lo vi se veía tan lleno de vida.  
  
Tenía el fuego de la vida corriendo por sus venas.  
Me gusta recordarlo tal y como era en ese entonces.  
Y también me hubiera gustado ser más valiente.  
Y no llorar tanto..  
Tenía tanto poder en ese entonces.  
  
Justamente pensaba en esos día cuando estaba ordenando mi cosas.  
Encontré mi viejo sombrero..  
Después de tantos años aun sigue en pie..  
Lo guardé jurando que nunca más lo usaría.  
En recuerdo de mis aventuras.  
  
Psaron lo años muy rápido.  
Me gradué de la primaria.  
Mi onichan vino a la graduación.  
También Junpei e Izumi..  
Kouji no pudo venir por cuestiones de estudios..  
  
Me alegre mucho de verlos a todos..  
Onichan y yo bromeabamos todo el tiempo.  
Antes solíamos hablar mucho por telefono.  
Pero ha pasado el tiempo desde que él vino a estudiar a la universidad.  
  
Lo recuerdo en ese tiempo.  
Como el me abrazaba..  
  
Mmmm debo dejar de pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo..  
Si no terminó de acomodar mis cosas no terminaré nunca.  
Pero hay tantos recuerdos que no quiero olvidar.  
Mi onichan..  
Lo extraño..  
  
Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi más que como mi amigo..  
Fue en un sueño muy raro.  
Uno donde me besaba..  
Yo era Chakmon y el era Flamon.  
Me besaba en los labios..  
Fuego y hielo unidos por un beso de pasión.  
  
Me estaba derritiendo lentamente.  
Pero fue un sueño.  
Un sueño de niño.  
Que deseaba que fuera verdad.  
Pero mi nichan nunca me besaría así.  
  
Después unos años después no podía mirarlo a la cara.  
Mi primer sueño húmedo fue con él.  
Fue algo tan vergonzoso despertar a media noche y mirar que has mojado la cama.  
Y no precisamente de orines..  
Sino de Semen.  
  
Me sentía tan mal..  
Pensar que mi onichan y yo..  
Juntos..  
De esa manera..  
Era algo que me levantaba el entusiasmo.  
Me excitaba hasta el punto de masturbarme.  
  
Fue una adolecencia muy confusa para mí.  
Pero terminé con ella al tratar de sacarme la idea de que mi onichan y yo.  
Lentamente me dí cuenta de que era diferente de los demás.  
Si seguía pensando en sexo..  
Pero con chicos.  
  
Eso me aterrorizó mucho.  
Hasta que fui con el psiquiatra.  
Y le conté mis fantasias más oscuras.  
Como las llamaba en ese tiempo.  
  
Afortunadamente el no era de la corriente de que el homosexualismo es una enfermedad.  
Me ayudó a comprender mis sentimientos..  
A no saltarme sobre las cosas.  
  
Lo único de lo que no hablamos fue del digimundo.  
Mis padres estaba muy preocupados.  
¿Drogas?  
Para nada..  
Su hijo era un depravado sexual..  
Claro que el doctor Saeki nunca se los dijo.  
  
Aun ahora me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.  
Ya he terminado y no puedo dormir..  
Son las nueve de la noche.  
  
Mejor salgo a pasearme por allí o voy a algún bar.  
Espero tener algún condón por allí.  
Al revisar mi cartera encuentro al viejo fiel.  
Sin ser estrenado..  
Por más de cinco largos años.  
Recuerdo cuando takuya me lo dio.  
Y como Kouji lo medio mataba por eso.  
  
Sin embargo..  
Me lo dio con buenas intenciones.  
Haciendome ver que ya no era un niño.  
Y que debía tomar responsabilidades por mis acciones.  
No he tenido sexo con nadie.  
Pero aun así el viejo fiel esta allí..  
En mi cartera.  
La cual tengo que cambiar cuando el condón le hace una marca.  
  
Al salir a la calle me doy cuenta del frio que hace.  
Voy a un centro nocturno y me tomó un blood mary.  
Y no mezclo bebidas como me enseño mi onichan para que no me haga daño.  
La variedad es muy mala.  
Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo.  
  
O alguien.  
Tal vez sea hora de madurar..  
De olvidar a mi onichan.  
De usar al viejo fiel y dejar mis fantasias adolecentes a un lado.  
Pago la cuenta y salgo del centro nocturno.  
Dispuesto a pagar por sexo.  
  
Con lo que se me ponga en enfrente.  
Al salir recorró las calles.  
Pero me tropiezo con un borrachín cualquiera.  
Me enfada que la gente traté de bolsearme haciendose la ebria.  
Este tipo resultó peor.  
  
Me ha manoseado el trasero.  
Y ha restregado su asquerosa cara en mi entrepierna.  
Eso me da asco y lo aparto de mí.  
Ya se me quitarón las ganas.  
Siempre pasa lo mismo.  
  
Y este ultimo es atractivo.  
Como el ultimo..  
Y el anterior.  
  
No puedo evitar correr.  
Corró como siempre.  
Cuando me resuelvo a tener relaciones..  
Siempre salgo corriendo.  
La ultima vez casi me violaron  
  
Sigo mi camino a mi casa.  
Y ahora tropiezo con alguien.  
Finalmente se me ha bajado y me cuesta trabajo caminar.  
"Perdón.. yo no me fijaba.. y Tomoki"  
  
Grandioso me conoce.. oh por dios es mi nichan..   
¿Que va pensar de mí ?  
Estoy ebrio.  
"¿Donde vives?"  
  
"Accqui.. mesmo.. yo.. vi..vo aqui.." mi voz suena tan innatural..  
  
"Dejame ayudarte" me dice con una voz tan dulce que me hace temblar.  
Me sostiene pro la cintura mientras subimos las escaleras.  
Todavia tiene ese amabilidad conmigo.  
Llegamos a mi habitación o la ratonera como la llamo.  
Apenas un cuarto.  
El baño esta en el pasillo.  
  
Me alegro de haber puesto orden en mi cuarto.  
Mi onichan me lleva hasta la cama.  
"Tsk tsk tomoki.. no debiste tomar" me regaña mientras lo miró a los ojos.  
Esta más delgado.  
"Te amo" le digo.  
  
Estoy ebrio.  
Que alegria estar ebrio.  
Puedo decirle que lo amo.  
"Tomoki estas ebrio" me dice mi onichan.  
  
Siempre te he amado   
  
"Tomoki"  
  
Es verdad he tenido sueños contigo..  
Te imaginaba viviendo a mi lado..  
Sufrí mucho cuando te fuiste.  
Desde pequeño..  
Soñaba que me besabas..  
Y más tarde como adolecentes.  
Imaginaba noches de pasión contigo.  
  
Me mira un poco extrañado.  
Esta en mi habitación.  
"Eras muy chico"  
Eso me da risa ahora soy más alto que él.  
Claro soy más delgado.  
A veces me pregunto porque paresco anorexico.  
  
Tomoki P.V.  
Creo que puedo intentarlo.  
Sus ojos me miran.  
Me excitan.  
Lo deseo.  
  
"Quiero hacer mi sueño realidad.. onichan.. solo esta noche por favor"  
Me acercó a él despacio.  
Pero el me hace retroceder.  
No me desea..  
Caigo sobre mi cama.  
Y quiero llorar..  
Me siento muy mal.  
  
Pero mi onichan me ve..  
Y me estaba desabrochando la camisa.  
Y no pierde tiempo en acariciarme..  
Hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina.  
  
Siento su legua por todo mi torso.  
Dirigiendose a mis caderas.  
No pierde tiempo.  
Desliza mis pantalones con mi ropa interior.  
Sin preocuparse por desabrocharlos.  
  
Me desnuda por completo.  
Y me excita por completo.  
Tengo miedo cuando me esta preparando.  
Solamente puedo pensar..  
En una cosa..  
Y es cuando sus labios y lengua invaden mis labios.  
Sus manos me levantan por la cintura.  
  
Forzando su erección dentro de mí.  
Me siento tan feliz de que mi nichan este aquí conmigo.  
Que me haga suyo.  
Como en mis fantasias.  
Siento como si fuera una naufrago quue recibe su comida.  
  
Me siento tan bien.  
Soiento su repiración agitada mientras empieza a tomarme.  
Como sus labios recorren mi cuello y mi pecho.  
Buscando con desesperación mi pecho.  
Donde empieza a succionermelos con fuerza.  
Volviendome loco.  
  
Ni en mis sueños más salvajes me imagine de este momento de placer.  
La cama hace ruido..  
Yo gruño de placer.  
Como una bestia en celo.  
Y ahora el recuesta en la cama y me levanta por la cintura.  
  
"Onichan.. no te detengas" le digo con desesperación y creo que lujuria.  
Y el empieza con más fuerza..  
Entrando más profundaente en mi cuerpo.  
Y de pronto..  
Mis musculos se sienten entumidos..  
Mi corazón palpita con fuerza..  
Un temblor desconocido inunda mi ser..  
  
Grito el nombre de mi onichan.  
El continua..  
Dandome orgasmo tras orgasmo..  
Y siento que el ya tenido algunos pero el sigue..  
Como un tigre rabioso.  
Llenandome con su semilla.  
  
Y ahora estoy llorando.  
Deseando ser mujer..  
Para poder hacerlo..  
Natural.  
Correcto.  
Mi propio semen ha manchado las ropas de mi onichan..  
Sigo gimiendo de placer a cada embestida.  
Sigue estimulandome cada vez más.  
  
Y finalmente siento algo..  
Que me rompe por dentro.  
Como una gran descarga electrica.  
Algo que me hace atraer a mi nichan a lado.  
Mientras él me penetra más profundamente que antes.  
  
Siento su respiración agitada.  
Su dulce aliento y su aroma tan masculino.  
Nos besamos por ultima vez.  
No cambiamos de posición.  
  
Le sirvó como cama.  
Todavía con su miembro enterrado profundamente en mí.  
Y así nos dormimos.  
Unidos.  
  
*****************************  
  
Esto fue lo que más recuerdo de esa noche.  
Al día siguiente fue el infierno.  
  
  
Onicha estaba frio.  
Muy frio.  
Entré en shock.  
No recuerdo que pasó.  
Solo que repetía el nombre de mi onichan.  
Había muerto en mis brazos.  
Después de que él y yo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ni siquiera escuché su despedida o que me amaba.  
Mis padres armaron una gran escándalo.  
Su hijo menor violado.  
En el reporte policiaco..  
Esta escrito así.  
  
*****************************  
  
Las marcas de dientes.  
En mi cuello.  
En mi pecho.  
Las magulladuras en mis brazos.  
El sangrado.  
  
*****************************  
  
Fui violado docenas de veces.  
Eso me dicen.  
Que me violó una pandilla..  
Y que uno de ellos murió encima de mí.  
Y que los demás huyeron.  
  
*****************************  
  
Que me importa.  
Eso no sucedió así.  
Nunca pasó.  
Esa noche mi nichan y yo estabamos..  
No.. estabamos pasandola en grande.  
Me hizo suyo docenas de veces.  
Fue gentil.  
Fue apasionado.  
Fue rudo.  
  
*****************************  
  
Me hizo sentir completo.  
Me lleno de pasión..  
Me hizo sentir como nadie en este mundo.  
Onichan estuvo esa noche conmigo.  
  
"Tomoki"  
  
"Izumi chan" sonrió al verla entrar.  
"¿Como te sientes?" me pregunta.  
"Mal.. mi onicha y yo tuvimos relaciones.. y ahora se tuvo que ir a un lugar que no se donde es" le digo mientras empiezo a llorar.  
"Tomoki "Esta muerto"  
La veo titubear y entonces me habla de nuevo con voz apenas audible.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Takuya murio hace cinco años.. lo sabes.. lo atropellaron cuando se dirigía a su casa.. Tu lo viste" me miente con toda la impunidad.  
"No es cierto.. " estoy llorando aun más fuerte.  
"Estuvo conmigo anoche.. estuvimos juntos.. los dos" le gritó con fuerzas.  
  
"Tomoki deja de estar evadiendo la realidad" me grita muy enojada.  
Pero yo estoy más enojado.  
"Largate.. largate.. no quiero oir tus mentiras" y comienzo arrojarle cosas.. todo lo que esta a mi alcance.  
  
Las enfermeras me aplican un sedante y me empiezo a dormir.  
  
*****************************  
  
Despierto a media noche.  
Siento la garganta reseca.  
No hay vasos de agua.  
Me levanto de mi cama y me dirigo hacia donde sea que haya un vaso de agua.  
Busco en mi ropa por un poco de cambio.  
Lo encuentro.  
La posibilidad de beber una bebida fria me llena el paladar.  
  
Onichan.. ¿porque te fuiste tan lejos?  
Rayos ¿donde esta la maquina de sodas?.  
Ahh allá hay una cruzando la calle.  
  
*****************************  
  
Empiezo a cruzar la calle.  
Me siento cansado y mis pasos son como los pasos de las momias.  
Entonces veo una luz muy grande.  
"Tomoki"  
"Onichan" lo miró en la luz y no puedo evitar llorar.  
  
Como cuando era niño.  
Extiendo mis brazos mientras me abraza con fuerza.  
Es una abrazo muy fuerte.  
Como si me arrastrará por un buen trecho del camino.  
Me llena de felicidad.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Vine a verte"  
"Nichan.. llevame contigo" le digo mientras me abraza con fuerzas.  
"Lo que tu digas.." me dice mientras me abraza.  
"Nunca creí que estabas muerto.. ni la primera vez.. ni ahora" le digo mientras me sujeta con fuerza.  
"Lo sé.. siempre estuve cerca de ti"  
"La ultima noche fue marravillosa" le digo mientras él me besa.  
"Estuve allí contigo para hacerte más fácil" me dice mientras caminamos.  
Siento que floto en las nubes con mi onichan.  
"¿A donde vamos?" le pregunto.  
  
"A un lugar muy bonito en donde estaremos juntos"  
"¿De verdad?" le pregunto emocionado mientras me carga en sus brazos.  
"De verdad"  
Sonrio mientras recargó mi cabeza en su pecho.  
Esta amaneciendo..  
El sol irradía su luz dorada sobre todas las cosas..  
Y todo se ve diferente..  
Más lleno de vida.  
Veo para atrás de nosotros.  
  
Ha habido un accidente.  
Hay grupo de personas rodenado a algo a alguien.  
Tal vez atropellaron a un perro.  
Siento algo de nostalgia como si me fuera para siempre.  
  
"Vamos a una nueva vida Tomoki.. tu y yo juntos" lo escuchó con alegría.  
  
Veo pasar a Izumi y a Junpei en un carro.  
Lucen muy tristes, pero los despido de todos modos con mi mano mientras abrazo a mi onichan.  
  
Voy a estar con mi onichan.  
*****************************************  
  
  
***********Junpei P.V.*********  
Recibimos la noticia justo cuando nos estabamos instalando en el hotel.  
  
Tomoki había muerto.  
No podía creerlo.  
Aun recuerdo cuando le hacia trucos de magia.  
Lo recuerdo como el niño dulce y con un gran corazón.  
El pobre de Tomoki.  
Nunca pudo superar la muerte de Takuya.  
  
Él vio como lo atropellaba un camión..  
Takuya se había interpuesto para salvar a un mujer embarazada.  
Fue un trauma muy fuerte para Tomoki.  
Su madre nos hablaba a menudo de que Tomoki hablaba todo el tiempo por un celular que había estado descompuesto durante mucho tiempo.  
  
Su tratamiento con el doctor Saeki parecía haberlo curado.  
Según sé.. Tomoki en su mente.  
Takuya vivía..  
Y tenía una vida muy ocupada para verlo.  
  
Izumi chan esta sufriendo mucho.  
Espero que el pequeño Koushiro este bien en casa.  
Presiento que no debimos haber salido..  
Que tendremos un accidente.  
Pero es Tomoki.  
Lo conocimos desde que era un niño.  
  
Nunca nos dimos cuenta de su problema.  
Malditos tipos si me los llego a encontrar..  
Los voy matar..  
Tomoki sufrió mucho..  
No merecía que lo violaran en su propio departamento.  
El pobre sufrió un desquiciamiento grave.  
Creía que Takuya había ido a su casa y ambos habían tenido relaciones.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Junpei"  
"Si Izuchan" le preguntó mientras ella se ve tranquila.  
"Ya lo ví.. Tomoki esta muerto.. pero en su cara.. se ve muy contento.. como si.."  
"Creo que de verdad vio a Takuya.. Creo que Takuya ha estado con él todo el tiempo.. y lo ha cuidado a su manera" le digo mientras pienso en eso.  
  
"Junpei"  
"Digo a lo mejor Takuya.. sobrepuso su imagen sobre las de esos tipos para tranquilizar a Tomoki" le digo mientras pienso en eso.  
  
"Si ajá.. no te burles de los muertos"  
"Lo siento.."  
"Regresemos a casa" me dice muy friamente.  
  
*****************************  
  
En el camino vamos muy callados.  
Pero alcanzó a ver algo que me hiela la sangre.  
Veo a Tomoki con Takuya.  
Ambos como niños cruzando la calle.  
Aplicó los frenos rápidamente.  
Izumi se pega con vidrio por la fuerza del frenado.  
Un auto choca con nosotros en la parte trasera y nos empuja más adelante.  
Izumi chan me va a regañar cuando un trailer pasa frente a nosotros.  
  
Uno grande..  
Si no hubiera frenado..  
Nos hubiera arrastrado..  
Quedamos en silencio hasta que escuchamos como se estrella en un muro más adelante.  
  
Izumi no me habla esta mirando hacia otro lado.  
Volteó con temor.  
Y veo a Takuya y a Tomoki..  
Despidiendose de nosotros.  
Y luego desaparecen como si fuera una niebla.  
  
No decimos nada..  
El seguro se encargará de los daños.  
Quiero ir a casa de mi primo por Koushiro.  
Este día estuvimos muy cerca..  
Tomoki falleció..  
Y por poco lo acompañamos nosotros.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Vamos por Koushiro y luego iremos al templo para orar por nuestros amigos"  
me dice Izumi mientras asiento con el corazón latiendome con fuerza.  
  
"Tomoki.. sé feliz con Takuya.. y gracias" les digo en voz alta.  
  
  
  
The end.  
Comentarios: Este fic se me oocurrió hacerlo a modo de continuación de aguanieve.  
Pero totalmente independiente de él. En un principio era continuación. Pero luego las fuerzas diabolicas del lado dark del cual soy dueño me empezaron a sugerir esto.  
Hay la posibilidad de que haga un continuación fusionando Digimon frontier y Digimon Adventure. Por que si todavía hay algun despistado.. Puse a Junpei y a Izumi como padres de Koushiro. ¿A que no se les había ocurrido? ehh  
Sigo insistiendo de Takuya y Tomoki hacen una bonita pareja. 


End file.
